1978
Events *4th January - Hilda Ogden is interviewed for radio while waiting in the queue for Perkins sale and doesn't notice the shop opening. She misses out on the colour TV she wanted. *9th January - Ernest Bishop is shot during a robbery at Baldwin's Casuals. *11th January - Ernest Bishop dies in Weatherfield General after being shot at the factory. *18th January - Ernest Bishop's funeral takes place. *22nd February - Renee Bradshaw accepts Alf Roberts's proposal of marriage. *27th February - Elsie Howard and the Ogdens go to the small claims court over damages they each allege the other has caused to their properties. *13th March - The trial of Ernest Bishop's killers starts. *15th March - Ernest Bishop's killers receive a life sentence. Len Fairclough is arrested on Alf Roberts's stag night. *20th March - Alf Roberts marries Renee Bradshaw. *22nd March - At the Roberts' wedding reception, Alf punches Joe Hibbert when he insults Renee. *27th March - Elsie Howard goes to a bar to cheer herself up after her divorce and is picked up by Bernard Lane who mistakes her for a prostitute. *3rd April - Ida Clough applies for the vacant supervisor's position at Baldwin's Casuals (First appearance of the character). *24th April - Len Fairclough's trial for being drunk and disorderly on Alf Roberts's stag night commences. He is found not guilty. *3rd May - During Annie Walker's absence, Fred Gee hosts a Lancashire evening in the Rovers which results in the police calling when it goes beyond closing time. *8th May - Annie Walker is furious when Fred Gee collects her from the airport in Len Fairclough's van as the Rover has been stolen. *10th May - Annie Walker is worried about losing her licence after the police find the Rovers was open after hours when Fred Gee was in charge. *15th May - Joan Davies returns to the Street for the first time in fourteen years when mother Annie Walker fears that Newton & Ridley will evict her from the Rovers. *17th May - Annie Walker refuses to live with daughter Joan Davies who returns to her home in Derby (Final appearance of the character). *29th May - The residents hold a pram race/pub crawl. Suzie Birchall and Steve Fisher are first to finish but they are disqualified. *7th June - Fred Gee proposes to Bet Lynch, but she turns him down as she doesn't love him. *19th June - The machine staff at Baldwin's Casuals go on strike in support of sacked Hilda Ogden. *21st June - Elsie Howard changes her surname back to "Tanner" following her divorce from Alan Howard. *3rd July - The strike at Baldwin's Casuals continues and a fight breaks out with the pickets when Mike Baldwin tries to bring in non-union labour. *5th July - The strike at Baldwin's Casuals ends when Mike Baldwin agrees to reinstate the sacked Hilda Ogden. *31st July - Work begins on converting the shop next to The Kabin on Rosamund Street into a café. It would open as Dawson's Cafe and change over the years into Jim's Cafe and Roy's Rolls before its move to Victoria Street. *14th August - Dawson's Cafe opens next door to The Kabin who close their own café area and open up a record section. The café, under various names, would remain on Rosamund Street until 1999. *21st August - Elsie Tanner becomes friendly with taxi driver Ron Mather when she is unable to pay her fare. *23rd August - Betty Turpin and Eddie Yeats appear on the cover of the first issue of the Newton & Ridley magazine Over the Bar - a jealous Annie Walker and Bet Lynch are not pleased. *28th August - Hilda Ogden makes Stan take a bath every night so that they get their value from their rates but he falls asleep in the water with the taps running. *30th August - Ena Sharples proves that she is the Rovers' longest-serving customer in order to beat Albert Tatlock in a brewery contest. *4th September - After entertaining a client and being too intoxicated to drive, Elsie Tanner asks taxi driver Ron Mather to take Mike Baldwin home. *11th September - Ray Langton starts to persue Janice Stubbs from Dawson's Cafe. *13th September - Ray Langton begins an affair with Dawson's Cafe waitress Janice Stubbs. *4th October - Deirdre Langton gets her first suspicions that husband Ray is playing away from home. *9th October - Deirdre Langton discovers that Ray's affair is with Janice Stubbs and confronts her. Ray finds out that Deirdre knows of his dalliance when she tells him to get lost. *16th October - Elsie Tanner takes in taxi driver Ron Mather after he is beaten up and he ends up staying the night in the spare room at No.11. The two begin a romance as a result of this kindness. *8th November - Blanche Hunt finds out about Ray Langton's affair with Janice Stubbs and slaps him. Ray pushes Deirdre to emigrate to Holland with him and start a new life. *15th November - Ray Langton moves to Holland by himself when wife Deirdre decides to stay in Weatherfield with their daughter Tracy. The move to Holland was supposed to be a fresh start for the family after Ray’s affair with Janice Stubbs. *20th November - Mike Baldwin decides to close down his denim shop the Western Front. *22nd November - Mike Baldwin sacks Gail Potter and Suzie Birchall from the Western Front, apparently for closing early, but really because he will soon be closing the shop and doesn't want to have to pay them redundancy money. John Stape is born. *27th December - Brian Tilsley gets drunk at Ron Mather's party at No.11 and asks Gail Potter out on a date (First appearance of Brian). See also *Coronation Street in 1978 *Category:1978 episodes External links *1978 at Wikipedia {| class="toccolours" style="margin: 0.5em auto;" align="center" padding="0em 0em 0em 0em" |- |align="right"| ←1977 1979→ Category:1978